Hope's Dragon
by Vongola Ninja
Summary: This is another idea shout out as well as something I'm going to try and do premises for the story is inside along with character info. Now if anyone who see this has any suggestion's for the character's leave a comment in the reviews and please give good reason's for your so(forgot to add it)the guild will be built where cait shelter was once at after Wendy arc.


This is a new idea for a fanfiction I had concerning Dangan Ronpa and Fairy Tail after coming across and fanfiction with a similar idea of having the cast of Dangan Ronpa (or just Makoto) in Earthland

Premises for the story: the survivor's of hope's peak academy after defeating Junko Enoshima believed that they would soon be introduced to a world of despair that they hoped to help save, instead as the doors open the bright light that enveloped them (and the entirety of the school) instead transported them "all" to a world of Monsters, Adventure, Treasure and Magic.

Key points:

All cast of Dangan Ronpa Trigger Happy Havoc are in Earthland as well as Komaru from Dangan Ronpa Another Episode not just those who are alive at the end.

The cast who are all 18 at this point (teen's in Japan start High school at 15-16 depending on the school also the cast are two years older because there memories of two year at Hope's peak where taken), (except Yasuhiro who's 21 and Komaru who's 16) are de-aged by 12 years' making them all 6 years old (yasuhiro 9 and Komaru 4) and come to Earthland in the year X772 again 12 years before the main story.

The cast are all separated except Toko and genocider jack who now having a body of her own chooses to name herself Jacqueline or Jackie for short based on her old title and Chihiro and Alter ego who as well has a body of his own.

Dragon's Peak Guild:

Guild mark is that of a dragon with a long neck looking and roaring to the left (right from dragons point of view) with it's wings spread wide as if to take flight with only a small bit of it's upper body showing while six claws (three on each side) show over an pointed edge which represents the peak.(think of the dragon on the box cover for dragon age two or inquisition)

Name of member/Sex/Type of Magic they use: Lost Magic, Caster Magic, Holder Magic/Name & form of Magic/Position or act the person has performed for the guild or themselves/ Former world title

Makoto Naegi: Male/Lost Magic/Caster Magic Forest Dragon slayer later down the line Black Forest Dragon Mode (Guild Master, reluctantly) Ultimate lucky student/hope.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Male/Caster Magic Light Magic (Public and Council advisor to guild) Ultimate morale compass.

Byukuya Togami: Male/Lost Magic/Caster Magic Gold God slayer later down the line Gold Lightning God Mode (guild's trade and stock master) Ultimate affluent progeny.

Mondo Owada: Male/Caster Magic Vehicle Magic (the one who came up with the guild's name and surprisingly the one who give's Makoto advice on how to lead other's under his care) Ultimate biker gang leader.

Leon Kuwata: Male/Holder Magic Guitar Magic/Sword Magic (Musician trying to introduce classing and new hits from his world with come and go success) Ultimate baseball star.

Hifumi Yamada: Male/Holder Magic Pict Magic (Manga writer who recreates manga from his world with all original material and characters while publishing under there original creator's name's) Ultimate fanfic Creator.

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Male/Holder Magic Fortune Telling/ Celestial spirits 12 Chines Zodiac Jade Keys (his fortune telling has doubled in accuracy since coming to Earthland so now it's 60% of the time right) Ultimate clairvoyant.

Sayaka Mizono: Female/Caster Magic Sound Magic (traveling singer with rising popularity) Ultimate pop sensation.

Kyoko Kirigiri: Female/Lost Magic/Caster Magic Blizzard Dragon Slayer later down the line Blizzard Poison Dragon Mode (Freelance worker for Fairy Tail but not official member only work's for them to have easier access to info in regards to friends and there possible locations before becoming somewhat co-Master) Ultimate detective.

Aoi Asahina: Female/Lost Magic/Caster Magic Ocean God slayer later down the line Sky Ocean God Slayer Mode (Tower of Heaven escapee who still has cheery attitude occasionally swim suit model with best friend Sakura) Ultimate swimmer.

Toko Fukawa: Female/Caster Magic Solid Script/Letter Magic (Book writer with rising fame in search of her "white knight/master" with "sister") Ultimate writing prodigy.

(genocide) Jac(k(ie))queline Fukawa: Female/Holder Magic Sword Magic (only with Scissors) (bodyguard to "sister" Toko and all around bat-shit crazy lunatic trying to not kill pretty boy due to promise to her "white knight/master") Ultimate murderous fiend.

Sakura Ogami: Female/Caster Magic Satan Soul (accomplished martial arties and part time model due to body de-ageing and there for resetting itself) Ultimate fighter.

Celestia Ludenberg: Female/Holder Magic Card Magic (financial overseer) Ultimate gambler.

Junko Enoshima: Female/Lost Magic/Caster Magic Black Devil Slayer Magic (antagonist allied to Zefer with own agenda) Ultimate fashionista/despair.

Chihiro Fugisaki: Male/Caster Magic Archive (guild's information and news handler) Ultimate programmer.

Mukuro Ikusaba: Female/Holder Magic The Gunner Requip (guild most active member trying to redeem herself in the eyes of her guild mate's even those most have already forgiven her, she has not forgiven herself) Ultimate soldier.

Monokuma: Animatronic bear/Caster Magic Doll Attack (antagonist allied to Zefer independent of Junko's control but still works with her) Headmaster of hope's peak.

Alter Ego: Male/Caster Magic Machina Soul (A.I given male physical form protects original creator now "brother" as self appointed bodyguard) A.i programme made by Chihiro.

Komaru Naegi: Female/Caster Magic Animal Soul (Makoto younger sister who has an brother complex according to Toko and Jac(k(ie))queline who meet's Komaru some time later) Hostage.

Rinji: Male/The Forest Dragon (Raised Makoto)

Gaia: Female/The Forest God (helped look after Makoto)

Leshy: Male/The Forest Devil (helped look after Makoto)

Omkara: Male/The 'Original' Black Dragon (Rinji younger brother)

Khrysos: Male/The Gold God (Raised Byakuya)

Winter: Female/The Blizzard Dragon (Raised Kyoko)

Poseidon: Male/The Sea God (Raised Aoi)

Joy: Female/Caster Magic Aera/Transformation Magic maybe Battle Mode Shift later down the line (Makoto's Cat)

Alonso: Male/Caster Magic Aera/Transformation Magic maybe Battle Mode Shift later down the line (Kyoko's Cat)

Gate of the thief Rat: Male/Caster Magic/Shadow Magic (prefers to be summoned on Monday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday)

Gate of the fighter Ox: Male/Weapon user/Double Headed Hammer (prefers to be summoned on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday)

Gate of the hunter Tiger: Female/Weapon user/Traps and Hunting gear (prefers to be summoned during the weekend)

Gate of the peacemaker Rabbit: Female/Caster Magic/Shield Magic (will not mind being summoned but like's to have Monday, Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday off)

Gate of the beast Dragon: Male/Regulus (Loke's/Leo's Magic) (prefers only to be summoned as last resort or just to have some tea and chat preferable on the weekends will summon himself to protect his summoner or fellow spirits if they are danger)

Gate of the assassin Snake: Female/Caster Magic/Poison Magic (prefers only to be summoned on Wednesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday)

Gate of the healer Horse: Female/Caster Magic/Healing Magic (will not mind being summoned if someone is seriously injured but would prefer Thursday and Friday)

Gate of the teacher Goat: Male/Caster Magic/Illusion Magic (prefers to be summoned during the week but have the weekend off)

Gate of the prankster Monkey: Female/Caster Magic/Play Magic or Copy Magic (does not mind when summoned in fact will regularly summon herself due to mischievous nature)

Gate of the harvester Rooster: Female/Caster Magic/Green Magic (prefers to be summoned on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays but will take harvest season off)

Gate of the guardian Dog: Male/Holder Magic/The Knight Requip (will gladly allow himself to be summoned at any time as long he is given time off during summer and fall)

Gate of the builder Pig: Male/Caster Magic/Earth Magic (prefers to be summoned on Monday's, Wednesday and Friday)


End file.
